Many semiconductor applications call for transparent electrodes. Common electrode materials include transparent conductors such as In2O3:Sn (ITO) and ZnO:Al (AZO). These materials can however absorb UV light and filter out wavelengths used by some devices. In addition to being transparent to UV light, for some applications the electrode also needs to be mechanically robust and not degrade at high temperatures. Very few materials exist which are both UV-transparent and mechanically stable.
Nanowire meshes offer excellent conductivity and allow reasonable transmission of light at all wavelengths. Metallic nanowires, such as silver (Ag) nanowires, are commercially available and inexpensive. Thus, metallic nanowire meshes, such as Ag nanowires meshes are a viable candidate for transparent electrode materials. However, metallic nanowires undergo microstructural changes at temperatures as low as 400° C., after which the films cease to be conductive.
Therefore metallic (e.g., Ag) nanowire meshes that are mechanically stable and remain interconnected at high temperatures would be desirable.